We Hire A New Guide Percabeth Style!
by XS Fanatic
Summary: My version of what might've happened between Percy and Annabeth when Percy came back from Calypso's Island. First PJatO Fic, so, NO FLAMES! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!


**Me: Hey everybody! This is my first PJatO story, and, it's kind of an AU, so, don't judge it too harshly. **

**Percy: *reading through, blushes deeply* Hey! I never agreed to-**

**Me: Shut up, Kelp Head!**

**Percy:… Kelp head? Really?**

**Me: What can I say? If I called to Seaweed Brain, Annabeth would impale me with a very large and pointy stick. *shrugging***

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, would I even be LOOKING at these fanfics?**

**(PERCY'S P.O.V.)**

… When I landed, the camp seemed deserted. It was unusual; this was usually the most active time of the day. Where was everyone?

That's when I noticed something that made my heart start to sink; smoke coming from the amphitheater. I bolted. Something told me that they weren't roasting marshmallows…

I wasn't even halfway there when I started hearing Chiron's speech and stopped dead in my tracks.

"-assume he is dead. After so long a silence, it is unlikely that our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors."

I felt devastated as I watched Annabeth take out a long green silk cloth with a trident embroidered on it- my burial shroud- and set it on the flames to burn.

Seeing her face as she turned to the audience nearly tore my heart in half. She looked as if she'd been crying, hard, and it seemed as though she'd lost a fair amount of sleep because of it. Annabeth NEVER cried.

"He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had, or will have, in my life," she began. "He…" It was then that she noticed me, and there was a look on her face that looked like a combination of shock, relief, anger, and a bit of joy, all at once. "He's right there!"

As heads turned and people gasped, Beckendorf and a few other campers shouted with joy, clapping me on the back, and Chiron made his way through the crowed.

"Well," he began, "I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper retu—"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Annabeth shouted as she shoved her way through the crowed and gave me a crushing hug that, while only SLIGHTLY less painful than one of Tyson's bear hugs, sent butterflies through my stomach and an unfamiliar, but pleasant, warmth into my system.

"We've all been worried sick, Seaweed Brain!" She went off.

I can't explain what I did next, or even WHY I did it, but, one minute, Annabeth was yelling at me:

"You've been gone for TWO WEEKS, Percy! What the Hades were you—"

The next thing I knew, my hands were on her shoulders and Annabeth's rant had been cut off by my lips pressed against her own. Now, whether the reason was from everything that I realized on Ogygia, or returning the kiss that Annabeth had given me under Mt. Saint Helens, it was completely worth it when Annabeth relaxed and didn't pull back. Not even when the collective gasp from all of the campers (and possibly Chiron) went up.

After about a minute or so, I pulled away, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing as I saw the shocked and confused expression on her face.

There were so many things, IMPORTANT things, that I wanted to tell her, right then and there; everything that I had wanted to tell her last winter on Olympus. However, I very well couldn't, considering all the campers surrounding us after the kiss, so I settled for giving her a small smile and saying, "Hey, Wise Girl."

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but I stopped her by placing a hand over her mouth and whispering to her, "Let's talk about it later, okay?"

She nodded, and I tried to act as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but it was hard to do so with how much my cheeks were burning. It also didn't help much that Beckendorf had started a stream of applause and cheering. Thankfully, Chiron stepped in;

"Alright campers, that's quite enough. I'd like you all to please return to your normal activities."

Everybody grudgingly complied, but not without a few knowing grins. (mainly from the Stolls. Of course.)

"As for you two," Chiron began, "we shall discuss all of these events later, while everyone else is at the campfire. But, for now, it appears that you two have a few things to, ah, talk about."

He then gave me a small smile and a look that clearly said _'good luck.' _I gulped as I felt the full weight of what I was going to tell her. Holding the sky for Artemis was easier.

"So…" Annabeth began, indicating that _I_ was supposed to go first. Here goes… EVERYTHING…

**YAY! My first chapter is DONE! And, in case anybody was confused, this was just my fun Percabeth version of what would happen when Percy came back from Calypso's Island. I don't own ANY relation to the actual scene in ****The Battle of the Labyrinth. ****This is just something from a spark of inspiration due to a dream that I had. R&R PLEASE! ANY AND ALL SUGGESTION WILL BE TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION!**

**-XS Fanatic-**


End file.
